Mais Que Uma Princesa
by Orihime.Ba
Summary: Filha ilegítima de um príncipe e de uma famosa cortesã, Sakura Haruno viveu confinada em escolas e conventos durante a maior parte de seus vinte anos, provocando vários escândalos. Seu pai está decidido em arranjar um marido para ela, para isso, Sasuke Uchiha, um dos melhores diplomatas do Japão, terá a dificil tarefa de procurar pretendentes e não se apaixonar por Sakura.


Sakura sempre tinha sido uma ótima mentirosa. Se isso era bom ou ruim, dependia do ponto de vista de cada pessoa. Ela achava ótimo enfrentar um guarda do palácio à meia noite, com cigarro e dinheiro no bolso e planos de dar uma escapada na cabeça. Nessa noite, era exatamente isso que tentava fazer.

\- Eu não conseguia dormir e queria alguma coisa para ler – disse ela, mostrando ao guarda do palácio o livro que tinha na mão.

Sakura aprendera havia muito tempo, quando estava nas escolas para moças de bom trato em Hakome, que um livro sempre era uma explicação conveniente para suas perambulações noturnas. E o pai dela, o príncipe Kizashi de Tsukuba, tinha uma das maiores bibliotecas de todo o Japão.

\- Estava voltando para os meus aposentos.

\- Os seus aposentos ficam daquele lado – explicou o guarda, apontando na direção oposta àquela para a qual ela se dirigia.

Ela deu uma olhada para trás, por cima do ombro, e voltou a olhar inocentemente para o guarda.

\- É mesmo? – perguntou fingindo espanto – Eu poderia jurar que ficavam do outro lado – fez um gesto abrangendo o longo corredor que eles estavam, um corredor de mármore com adornos folheados a outro, espelhos resplandecentes e dezenas de saídas – É tão fácil se perder aqui, eu sempre me confundo. Tantos corredores... – explicou, baixando o tom de voz, o próprio retrato do desamparo, e então sorriu.

Ela tinha um sorriso de derreter um homem de pedra; sabia disso e usava esse recurso sempre que necessário. O guarda, que não era feito de pedra, amoleceu imediatamente.

\- Muito compreensível – disse ele, correspondendo ao sorriso dela – mas a senhora sabe que temos ordens de Sua Alteza, o príncipe Kizashi, de que não pode perambular pelo palácio à noite.

O pai de Sakura era um estranho, e o Palácio de Tsukuba era uma prisão, mas ela não tinha a menor intenção de permanecer esquecida, trancada em algum canto remoto do palácio. Era uma mulher adulta e faria o que bem entendesse. Não manifestou esses sentimentos em voz alta, porém.

\- Eu não tive intenção de perambular – disse ela, toda mansa e contrita – Como eu disse, não consegui dormir.

\- Eu escolto de boa vontade a senhora de volta aos seus aposentos.

Não era feito de pedra, mas também não era tolo. Com um suspiro de resignação, Sakura permitiu que ele a levasse de volta à sua suíte, consciente de que isso não passava de um adiantamento temporário dos seus planos. Aquela era a última noite de carnaval em Tsukuba e, com ou sem guardas, ela não iria perder as festividades.

De volta aos quartos, viu que sua criada ainda não tinha voltado. A mágica do carnaval atraía a todos, e ela tinha dispensado Yuki, para que a menina pudesse aproveitar. Sakura passou pelos cômodos escuros, dirigindo-se até as portas que levavam ao terraço. Esperou o guarda que estava de patrulha passar e fazer meia-volta na extremidade do palácio, e então saiu sorrateiramente e pegou um caminho diferente para o destino pretendido.

A luz da lua e os fogos de artificio iluminavam o céu. Os sons da música e a folia a atraíam, e as comemorações durariam apenas mais algumas poucas horas.

Ela viviam no palácio do pai havia alguns meses, mas havia aprendido a se movimentar pela propriedade em menos de uma semana. Já tinha determinado quais eram os pontos mais fáceis por onde escapar e dirigiu-se diretamente para um deles.

O barulho da folia aumentava à medida que ela se aproximava dos limites do terreno do palácio, mas ela mal tinha puxado a escada de jardineiro que havia escondido debaixo dos arbustos naquele dia, apoiando-se contra o muro de pedra do pomar do palácio, quando sua noite de aventura foi interrompida mais uma vez.

Levou um susto ao sentir que alguém lhe agarrava o braço, mas ao se voltar, esperando dar de cara com mais um guarda do palácio, ela viu, pelo contrário, a última pessoa que poderia imaginar.

\- Ayame? – ela olhou pasmada para sua meia-irmã – O que você está fazendo aqui fora?

\- Eu estava olhando pela minha janela – respondeu Ayame, sem fôlego – Vi você cruzar o jardim à luz da lua e corri para baixo atrás de você.

Mais jovem do que a irmã, Ayame apertou o roupão ao redor do corpo e olhou para a escada. Em seguida, voltou a olhar para Sakura.

\- Você está fugindo?

\- Volte para a cama.

\- Não fuja! – implorou a garota de dezessete anos, apertando o braço de Sakura – As coisas estão tão divertidas desde que você chegou! Oh, Sakura, eu não aguentaria se você fosse embora.

\- Não seja boba – disse ela, soltando o braço com um puxão – Eu não vou fugir. Na verdade, vou sim, mas só quando conseguir dinheiro suficiente. Hoje, só vou sair para o carnaval.

\- Sozinha?

Com um risinho irônico, Sakura abriu os braços, em um gesto amplo.

\- Você vê alguém comigo?

\- Papai ficaria furioso se descobrisse.

Sakura olhou firme para Ayame.

\- Ele não vai descobrir, a não ser que você conte a ele.

\- Eu não vou contar, prometo – Ayame examinou novamente a escada e voltou a olhar para Sakura – Você está sempre fazendo isso, não é?

Fugir de mansinho não fazia parte dos hábitos de Ayame, mas Sakura sabia tudo sobre isso muito antes de ter conhecido a meia-irmã.

Ayame era a boa menina, a filha legítima, a princesa de verdade. Sakura era a tempestuosa filha bastarda do príncipe Kizashi, um segredo vergonhoso. Não tinha nada de princesa, e ninguém realmente esperava que agisse direito. Mas não trocaria de lugar com Ayame por nada.

\- Volte para a cama – ordenou, virando-se para o muro – Pelo amor de Kami, você está aqui de roupão.

\- Você também.

\- Eu estou vestida por baixo.

\- Você está usando fantasia?

Antes de Sakura responder, a mão de Ayame se fechou novamente ao redor de seu braço.

\- Me leve com você.

\- O que?! – Sakura parou e sacudiu a cabeça – Oh não. Kizashi me mataria. Eu fugir e me meter em encrenca não é nada. Já fiz isso antes, e eles não esperam nada de bom de mim. Mas com você é diferente. Você não pode vir.

\- Por favor. Koichi pode sair e fazer o que quer, mas eu tenho que assistir o carnaval da sacada. Quero me fantasiar e sair pelas ruas como todo mundo.

\- Não, não quer. Você ficaria chocada. É de mau gosto e barulhento. Você detestaria. Você ficaria horrorizada.

\- Não ficaria! Por favor, me leve com você!

Ayame ficou olhando fixamente para ela à luz da lua. Parecia um cãozinho adorável a quem o passeio fora cruelmente negado.

\- Eles nunca me deixam ir a lugar algum – sussurrou ela, com um tom tão desamparado que o coração de Sakura se apertou de afeição e piedade.

Pobre menina. Seu irmão mais velho, Koichi, sempre tivera toda a liberdade que o filho de um príncipe poderia ter, mas Ayame fora destinada a uma vida de prisão real do berço ao túmulo, protegida e mimada. Dentro de alguns anos, ela seria dada em casamento no interesse de uma aliança política, sem nunca conhecer a riqueza da vida fora dos portões do palácio e das carruagens douradas.

\- Vamos então – disse Sakura num impulso – Mas fique grudada em mim – acrescentou, fazendo um gesto para que a irmã subisse a escada à sua frente – A última coisa que eu preciso é que você se perca.

\- Vou ficar grudada em você como se fosse a sua sombra – prometeu Ayame, parando no alto com uma perna de cada lado do muro – Como é que eu desço?

\- Fique aí sentada um minuto.

Sakura levantou a escada, apoiando-a contra o muro meio metro adiante, e subiu, segurando as saias acima dos joelhos, como Ayame tinha feito. Puxou então a escada para cima do muro e a abaixou do outro lado. Depois de descer para a ruela que ficava embaixo, ela acenou para que Ayame a seguisse e tirou o seu roupão de veludo, revelando as roupas de camponesa que usava por baixo.

\- A primeira coisa que temos que fazer é conseguir uma fantasia para você – disse ala enquanto desmanchava a longa trança, deixando o cabelo claro lhe cair nas costas – E uma máscara – acrescentou, puxando uma máscara de cetim negro do bolso e pondo-a sobre os olhos.

Ela amarrou os cordões atrás da cabeça, pôs um lenço vermelho sobre o cabelo e saiu da ruela.

\- Espere aqui.

Com parte do dinheiro que vinha juntando, Sakura conseguiu comprar para Ayame uma fantasia e uma máscara semelhante à que usava em um dos muitos ambulantes que forneciam esse material para aqueles que não tinham se preparado com antecedência para o carnaval. Cumprindo a palavra, Ayame ficou bem perto de Sakura quando elas saíram sorrateiramente da ruela e começaram a andar pelas ruas tortuosas e barulhentas de Tsukuba.

O carnaval era sempre um espetáculo impressionante. As sacadas e janelas estavam enfeitadas com faixas coloridas de pano, as carruagens e carroças estava cheias de arlequins, dominós e bobos da corte, turbas barulhentas perambulava pelas ruas e música, fogos de artificio e confete enchiam o ar.

Sakura e Ayame passaram algumas horas assistindo aos espetáculos apresentados por mímicos, acrobatas, menestréis e ilusionistas. Ambulantes tentaram atrai-las para jogos de azar, mas Sakura recusou, sorrindo. Não era tola de arriscar as suas poucas e preciosas moedas em jogos nos quais não poderia ganhar.

Ayame não dizia nada. De olhos arregalados, olhava maravilhada o movimento incessante, as fantasias, as máscaras, e o sorriso de deleite no seu rosto dizia tudo. A alegria dela de estar livre, ainda que apenas por uma noite, era óbvia e sincera, e Sakura estava muito contente de tê-la trazido consigo. Quando Ayame voltasse para a prisão do palácio, a lembrança daquela noite sempre a faria sorrir.

Elas pararam para assistir a um espetáculo teatral de comédia de arte no centro de uma praça, e Sakura notou uma carreta puxada por bois que parou ao lado delas. Atrás havia dois jovens vestidos como camponeses. O carroceiro brecou a carreta e os dois acenaram para elas, tentando lhes chamar a atenção.

\- Veja, Ayame, temos um par de admiradores.

A garota seguiu o olhar da irmã, sorriu timidamente para os homens e desviou o olhar.

\- Eles olham diretamente para nós de um jeito muito atrevido.

\- Eles são altos e fortes – disse Sakura, em tom de aprovação – É uma pena que não possamos ver o rosto deles atrás daquelas mascaras para saber se são bonitos.

Sakura sorriu para os dois homens e lhes soprou um beijo. O mais alto fez um gesto para que ela arrancasse a máscara e o lenço. Ainda sorrindo, ela fez que não com a cabeça e o observou pôr uma mão sobre o coração, como se tivesse arrasado. Rindo, ela lhe acenou um adeus e voltou-se para Ayame.

\- Vamos, quero um café.

Ayame seguiu Sakura, que se dirigiu para o meio de uma praça cheia de gente, abrindo caminho para os cafés e padarias do outro lado. Com sorte, conseguiram uma mesa em um café ao ar livre e fizeram o pedido. Enquanto esperavam, Sakura tirou do bolso tabaco e papel, e começou a enrolar um cigarro com a facilidade da longa prática.

Ayame ficou olhando para ela, estarrecida.

\- Você vai fumar?

\- Não me olhe com esse rostinho tão horrorizado – respondeu Sakura, divertindo-se – Pelo menos não é haxixe. Quer um?

\- As mulheres não devem fumar.

Sakura pegou a vela sobre a mesa.

\- Exatamente – disse ela.

Acendeu o cigarro e se encostou na cadeira, sorrindo do rosto chocado de Ayame.

Na coloração, elas não eram diferentes, as duas tinham os olhos verdes esmeralda e os cabelos claros como palha do pai, mas aí terminava toda a semelhança. Ayame era delicada, doce e exageradamente idealista, tudo o que Sakura não era. Talvez fosse por isso que ela tivesse gostado tanto da menina nos três meses que vivia ali. Ayame participava de todas as funções reais, e Sakura era mantida fora de vista, na extremidade oposta do palácio. Apesar disso, as duas tinham conseguido se encontrar. Sozinhas e isoladas dos outros, tinham se tornado amigas secretas.

\- Eu não queria gostar de você, sabe? – Sakura deixou escapar, soprando a fumaça para o alto.

\- Não queria?

\- Não. Eu vim para cá totalmente disposta a odiar você.

Para a sua surpresa, Ayame começou a rir.

\- Eu também não queria gosta de você – confessou – Quando nos conhecemos e você me disse que era bastarda de papai, odiei você. Eu não sabia que ele tinha outra filha além de mim.

Sakura deu uma risadinha de escárnio.

\- Isso não é nenhuma surpresa. Ninguém sabe que sou filha dele.

\- Eu falei sério. Estou me divertindo muito desde que você chegou. Ouvir suas histórias, saber de todas as coisas exorbitantes que você fez, coisas que eu nunca ousaria fazer...

\- Ouvir outras pessoas falarem sobre a vida não adianta, Ayame – interrompeu Sakura – A vida é rica, doce e muito curta. As pessoas têm que viver a vida e não observá-la da sacada de um palácio.

Ayame franziu as sobrancelhas, com expressão de dúvida, e estendeu a mão em direção ao cigarro.

\- Vamos experimentar isso.

\- Se você nunca fumou, não vai gostar – disse Sakura, concordando com o pedido da garota – Inale apenas um pouquinho – advertiu, mas já era tarde demais.

Com um ataque de tosse, Ayame abanou a fumaça com as mãos e devolveu o cigarro o mais rapidamente possível.

\- Essa é uma experiência que eu evito de boa vontade – disse ela com um estremecimento – É horrível!

\- Realmente – concordou Sakura.

\- Por que você fuma, então?

\- Porque sou proibida de fumar, acho.

\- O que mais você já fez que é proibido?

\- Quase tudo – admitiu ela, sem saber ao certo se deveria ter orgulho disso.

\- A sua mãe não se importa?

\- Mamãe? – Sakura sorriu, lembrando-se das visitas que Mebuki lhe fazia no internato, pensando no jeito indeciso e animado da mãe, que cativava todos.

A própria Sakura não era imune a esse charme. Ela adorava a mãe.

\- É difícil saber o que mamãe realmente pensa sobre qualquer coisa.

\- Me fale mais das coisas que você fez – sem esperar uma resposta, ela continuou – Você já beijou um homem?

\- Claro.

Os olhos de Ayame se abriram com a curiosidade de toda garota de dezessete anos que não tem nenhuma experiência.

\- Como é?

Sakura lhe disse a verdade.

\- Maravilhoso. Não sei explicar por quê, mas é.

\- Quem você beijou? – perguntou Ayame – Quem era ele?

A mente de Sakura voltou num átimo ao verão de três anos antes, e ficou surpresa ao descobrir que já não doía pensar nisso.

\- O nome dele era Sasori. Ele era o ferreiro da aldeia próxima à academia de Madame Senju. Eu estava totalmente apaixonada por ele.

\- Um ferreiro? Como você o conheceu?

\- Um dia eu estava na aldeia fazendo compras e o vi. Ele estava de pé inclinado sobre a bigorna, martelando. Estava sem camisa e o suor escorria pelo seu peito. Eu simplesmente parei e fiquei olhando para ele. Nunca tinha visto o peito desnudo de um homem antes. Ele levantou os olhos e me pegou olhando. Sorriu para mim e eu me apaixonei. Foi simples assim. Comecei a fugir à noite para me encontrar com ele. Sasori fazia eu me sentir linda e desejável pela primeira vez na vida. Foi a coisa mais incrível e maravilhosa que já aconteceu comigo.

Suspirando, Ayame apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo em uma das mãos.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Kizashi descobriu, Sasori se casou com outra pessoa e eu fui mandada para um convento.

\- O quê?! – Ayame se empertigou na cadeira, indignada – Eu pensei que você ia me contar uma história trágica de que ele morrera de amor por você.

\- Que ideias românticas você tem, Ayame!

\- Ele foi um grosseirão malcriado! Se ele a amava e... Beijou você, deveria ter se casado com você e não com outra garota!

Agora Sakura já conseguia ver o caso filosoficamente.

\- Essas coisas acontecem.

\- Mas acho que você não poderia se casar com um ferreiro, de qualquer forma. Papai nunca teria consentido.

Sakura sabia que ela teria se casado com Sasori se ele a tivesse amado o suficiente para desafiar o pai dela. Mas ele tinha preferido pegar o dinheiro com que Kizashi o subornara e se casar com a filha de um comerciante, deixando-a de coração partido. E Sakura jurou que aquilo nunca mais iria acontecer.

\- Quando eu me casar, será com um homem que me ame tão louca e apaixonadamente que nada mais importe para ele – disse ela à Ayame – De outra forma, o casamento é uma armadilha, e a mulher não passa de uma prisioneira.

Para seu espanto, Ayame concordou com a cabeça.

\- Eu ainda não me casei e já estou presa em uma armadilha – seu rosto bonito assumiu uma expressão infeliz – Tenho que me casar com um duque do sul do país. A mãe dele é japonesa. Tudo foi arranjado pelos embaixadores das províncias.

\- Eu sei. Já ouvi falar disso.

\- Eu não o amo. Eu nunca nem mesmo o vi, mas tenho que me casar com ele. Papai insiste nessa união.

\- Desafie Kizashi.

\- Não posso! Está tudo arranjado. Os tratados foram assinados. O dote foi pago. O tratado será preservado, nós teremos paz entre as regiões. Não há nada que eu possa fazer para deter tudo isso. É o meu dever.

Sakura desejou poder dizer alguma coisa que confortasse a irmã, mas não havia nada de confortados no fato de ela ser forçada a se casar com um homem que não amava. Ela mudou de assunto.

\- Pelo menos quando você percebe que está presa em uma armadilha, não sai fazendo loucuras para deixar Kizashi fora de si.

\- Não sei não – disse Ayame com um sorriso triste – Estou aqui com você, não estou? Mas acho que esta é a única vez que eu terei uma chance de fazer alguma loucura na vida – ela fez uma pausa, estudando Sakura com uma expressão pensativa no rosto – Por que você sempre desafia papai fazendo essas coisas proibidas?

Sakura abriu a boca para responder e então percebeu que não sabia a resposta. Ficou em silêncio, pensando antes de falar.

\- Eu gosto de agitação, de excitação, e há uma certa excitação em desrespeitar as regras – disse ela depois de um momento – Além disso, adoro um desafio. O fato de me proibirem de fazer alguma coisa me dá uma vontade enorme de fazer exatamente aquilo.

\- E quando você desrespeita as regras, papai tem que se lembrar que você existe.

Sakura ficou tensa com as palavras da irmã. Para uma garota protegida e ingênua que não sabia muito sobre a vida, Ayame percebia muita coisa.

\- Isso também – admitiu Sakura, dando uma tragada no cigarro, soprando fumaça, acrescentou – Por que ele deveria poder fazer de conta que eu nunca nasci?

\- Não deveria não.

Sakura olhou para o outro lado para não ver a compaixão no rosto da irmã. Era irônico, já que apenas alguns minutos antes ela é que tinha sentido pena da jovem.

\- Não tem importância – disse ela em voz frágil – Eu não ligo.

\- Liga sim. Mas, se isso não for consolo para você, papai também se esquece que eu existo a maior parte do tempo. Koichi pode fazer o que bem entende, mas eu não posso ir a lugar nenhum nem fazer nada. Papai não me deixa nem mesmo ir a um baile antes de completar dezoito anos. Antes de você chegar, houve ocasiões em que pensei que fosse enlouquecer.

\- Só estou aqui porque Kizashi não sabia o que mais fazer comigo. O plano dele era que os guardas do palácio me mantivesse sob controle – ela fez uma pausa e lançou um olhar significativo ao redor, e então sorriu maliciosa para Ayame – Você acha que está funcionando?

Ayame retribuiu o sorriso.

\- Temo que não.

\- Recuso-me a ser controlada como uma marionete – virando-se na cadeira, ela jogou a ponta do cigarro nas pedras do pavimento.

Enquanto esmagava a bituca com o salto do sapato, Sakura avistou a carreta de bois que elas tinham visto antes. Ela circundava a praça com os dois homens de pé na parte de trás, esquadrinhando a multidão.

\- Não vire a cabeça – ordenou ela – Estou vendo aqueles dois homens novamente. Acho que estão nos procurando.

\- Por que estariam? Eles nem nos conhecem...

\- O que importa isso? Os homens sempre querem mulheres, especialmente aquelas que sorriem, riem e flertam com eles.

Ela observou o mais alto se voltar para a direção delas. Ao vê-la, ele lhe jogou um beijo, retribuindo o que ela lhe soprara antes. Ela riu, percebendo e gostando daquele tipo de atenção masculina.

\- Eles nos viram – disse ela para Ayame, enquanto o seu admirador se virava para o companheiro e apontava na direção delas – Estão vindo para cá.

\- Oh! – os olhos de Ayame se abriram, traindo sua animação – E se eles quiserem conversar conosco?

\- Talvez nós deixemos que conversem – Sakura se recostou na cadeira com as descuidado – Ou talvez – acrescentou ela com um dar de ombros – Não.

A carreta parou ao lado do café em que elas estavam e um buquê voou pelo ar, pousando no colo de Sakura. Ela abaixou os olhos para as violetas e em seguida de uma olhada no homem. Depois de um momento, pegou o buquê e sorriu para o seu admirador.

\- O que significam as flores? – perguntou Ayame, olhando de relance para a carreta e novamente para Sakura.

\- Ele quer me conhecer – com o buquê na mão, ela empurrou a cadeira para trás e se levantou – Vamos.

Sem olhar para os homens, Sakura se virou e começou a andar na direção oposta. Ayame correu para alcança-la.

\- Não entendo. Você não quer conhece-lo?

\- Ainda não decidi.

\- E se eles nos perderem na multidão?

\- Então eu não vou conhece-lo, não é mesmo?

\- Ele vai achar que você não gostou dele e vai desistir.

\- Ele não vai fazer isso, pode ter certeza.

Como que para provar as palavras dela, as vozes provocantes dos dois homens as chamaram, vindo de atrás e não muito distante, indicando que tinham deixado a carreta e as estavam seguindo a pé. Dentro de momentos, eles passaram correndo por Sakura e Ayame e se viraram, bloqueando o caminho delas. Sem folego e rindo, o admirador de Sakura caiu sobre um joelho diante dela.

\- Doce camponesa – disse ele – imploro à senhora e à sua companheira que nos deixem acompanha-las.

\- Se deixarmos, os senhores tem que primeiro tirar as máscaras. Não podemos permitir que os homens que nos acompanham mantenham o rosto escondido de nós – respondeu ela.

Ele se levantou.

\- Se nós mostrarmos o rosto, as senhoras farão o mesmo? Essas máscaras só podem esconder grandes beldades.

Ela pensou por um momento e então concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Mas todos tiram as máscaras ao mesmo tempo.

\- Concordamos.

Rindo, Sakura puxou o lenço e a máscara e sacudiu as longas madeixas loiras. Ela olhou para o rosto sem máscara de seus admiradores e deu com dois homens olhando, assustados, para ela e par Ayame, totalmente pasmados. De repente, percebeu quem eram, e seu riso desapareceu.

\- Kami-sama – sussurrou ela, sentindo-se mal de repente.

Estava diante de dois guardas do palácio.


End file.
